Potentially dangerous items, such as guns, knives and the like, are commonly kept at residences. Guns and knives are frequently used for hunting and other outdoor sports and are also used by many homeowners as a means to protect their families and property against intruders. Because burglars and other intruders are more likely to break into an occupied dwelling at night when the occupants are expected to be asleep, it is often necessary to keep a firearm or other weapon near one's bed for quick access should the need arise.
Keeping a gun or knife in one's bedroom for ready access presents a problem when small children are in the house because of the likelihood a child will discover the gun or knife and accidentally inflict injury to himself or others. The need therefore exists in the art for a container in which such guns, knives and the like can be stored to allow quick access by an adult when the need arises and yet prevent such guns and knives from being accessible to small children.